The present invention relates to a light projector for effectively projecting, in order, the light energy transmitted through an optical conductor cable in a wide range of space.
The present applicant has previously proposed various methods and apparatus in which solar rays are focused by a lens or the like, guided into an optical conductor cable and then transmitted onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes. Furthermore, the present applicant has also proposed various methods and apparatus in which solar rays, of in other words natural rays, transmitted in such a manner as described above, are employed as a light source for light composition (photosynthesis) for creating chlorella, etc. or as a light source for use in cultivating plants under the ground or in a room.
However, in the case of solar rays transmitted in such a manner as mentioned above which are employed as the light source for use in cultivating plants, it is desirable that the light rays from the light source be projected effectively and in a wide range because of the light composition reaction (photosynthesis). It has already been proposed that the direction of the projected light be changed with the lapse of time.